This invention relates to room deodorizers and more particularly to a room deodorizer that is positional in airflow from a room air circulator such as a fan or a vent.
There are known room deodorizers but none with the convenience and effectiveness made possible by this invention.
Examples of different but related room deodorizers are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,752,658 and 5,732,882, both by the same principle inventor, Gibbs, issued on May 19, 1998 and Mar. 31, 1998, respectively, described vented circular half shells that contained deodorizer for being hung on a chain of a ceiling fan. Design Pat. No. 334,800, issued to Portis on Apr. 13, 1993, showed a hemispherical container of deodorizer that was strapped to a top of a blade of a ceiling fan. Other fan-blade deodorizers also are known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,687,830, issued to Clevenger on Oct. 16, 1928, described a cylindrical container having holes in a top portion and having a bottom portion which contained liquid deodorizer into which a wick was suspended from a cover on the container for drawing the deodorizer up to be encountered by fan-circulated air passing horizontally through the permeability.